


Justice

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [48]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: “Robots, aliens, magic, magic aliens, magic robots, robot aliens,” Clint grunted as he punched a robot off of the roof. “Remember when we were SHIELD agents Nat?”“And the weirdest thing we fought was HYDRA?” Natasha replied, not sounding even a little out of breath. Clint could see her running through the streets. Damn her and her amazing cardiovascular endurance.“Yeah. I miss those days,” Clint said, not noticing the robot behind him. Out of nowhere, Clint was pushed off of the roof top.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 49: A story about justice being done.

 

“Robots, aliens, magic, magic aliens, magic robots, robot aliens,” Clint grunted as he punched a robot off of the roof. “Remember when we were SHIELD agents Nat?”

_ “And the weirdest thing we fought was HYDRA?”  _ Natasha replied, not sounding even a little out of breath. Clint could see her running through the streets.  _ Damn her and her amazing cardiovascular endurance. _

“Yeah. I miss those days,” Clint said, not noticing the robot behind him. Out of nowhere, Clint was pushed off of the roof top. He fell for a moment, reaching for his grapple arrow, before he was caught in Iron Man’s arms.

“Maybe these days aren’t so bad?”

Clint shrugged in Tony’s arms. “Maybe.”

“I could drop you, you know.”

“You wouldn’t dare. I’m like, the most popular Avenger. You drop me, everyone will hate you.”

“You are not the most popular Avenger.”

“You drop me, Natasha will hate you, Bucky will hate you, Steve will hate you-”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Don’t drop Hawkeye,” Tony said as he landed on a new rooftop. He pointed a finger at Clint. “Now do  _ not  _  go jumping off of anymore roofs.”

“No promises,” Clint smiled as Tony flew back to the battle below. “Do we have a plan here?”

_ “Besides destroy all the robots?”  _ Natasha asked, and Clint could practically  _ see  _ the smile she was wearing, even though he could not see her just then.

_ “Actually, I do.” _

_ “Well share with the class Cap. We are getting nowhere.” _

_ “Iron Man, Thor, Falcon, clear the skies. Bring them through the bottleneck. The rest of us will take them out as they are forced through.” _

Clint pulled out his grapple arrow, coming to stand beside Steve. “That does not seem like a great plan.”

“I’m all ears Clint!” Steve called out as he brought the shield down on a robot. 

Clint took out another robot. “Sorry, I don’t have any.”

_ “Is anyone actually surprised though?” _

Clint’s hands faltered on his bow as he shot another robot. Now there was a voice he didn’t expect to hear.

“Barnes?”

_ “Who else?” _

“Where are you? Cause we could use your help right about now!” Steve called out.

_ “Little busy right now.” _

“Doing what?”

A loud explosion, about a hundred metres away, seemingly answered that question. All the robots dropped offline; Clint kicked the closest for good measure.

_ “Phantom Menace style,”  _ Bucky said over the comms.

“What did you do?” Steve asked.

_ “Knocked out their main server.” _

“And by knockout?”

_ “I mean blow up. Yes. They blew my plane out of the sky, I’m going to blow up their server.” _

“You got blown out of the sky?”

“Why do you think I went missing? Wait, did you even notice I had gone missing?” 

The voice was no longer coming through the comms; Clint turned to see Bucky standing a few feet away, glaring at Steve.

“You idiot,” Clint muttered. Bucky’s head snapped to him, and the glare fell away instantly.

“Clint,” Bucky took a step forward; Clint held up a hand, storming down to meet him.

“You,” Clint poked Bucky’s chest. “You stopped talking to me, and then you disappeared! I thought- I don’t know  _ what  _ I thought! Probably everything it is possible to have thought! You  _ idiot _ .”

“This is better than a soap opera,” Sam whispered to Thor, who nodded in agreement. Natasha turned to shush them with a glance. 

“ _ No one  _ is ruining this,” she said to the Avengers, who, once the robots were no longer a threat, had gathered together  to find out what had happened. That had turned into watching Clint yelling at Bucky.

“And what was I supposed to think!” Clint threw up his hands, shaking his head. “You wouldn’t tell me what was wrong! How was I supposed to guess when I had no clues?”

Bucky, who had watched Clint without blinking, waiting for him to stop, didn’t even think. He shook his head. “Screw it.”

“Screw it?” Clint echoed, watching wide eyed as Bucky reached out and took his hands.

“Screw it,” Bucky looked into Clint’s eyes, nodded, and took a deep breath. “Marry me.”

“ _ What?”  _ Several Avengers whispered, being quickly shushed.

“What?” Clint asked, staring at Bucky with wide eyes. 

“I had a plan,” the corner of Bucky’s lips lifted up in half a smile. “It was a great plan. Took lots of organising. But then, I got shot out of the sky. I have had a lot of time to think, and us? We don’t plan things, it has never been our style. Walking through that ridiculous rainforest, all I could think about was getting back to you. And seeing you here now, I know that we don’t need anything more. Marry me, Clint Barton.”

Clint could not believe that this was real. If someone had told him this morning that he would be getting proposed to, surrounded by inactive robots, he would have laughed in their face.

“Well now I feel stupid for yelling at you.”

“You are not stupid.”

Clint let go of Bucky’s hands, reaching out to pull him into a kiss.

“I might be,” Clint spoke against Bucky’s lips. “I’m agreeing to marry you.”

Bucky smiled into the kiss, as did Clint. Clint moved his hands so that he could put them around Bucky’s waist, spinning the pair. 

The Avengers began to clap and cheer.

“But first,” Clint said when they pulled apart, reaching up to wipe at Bucky’s forehead. “You need a shower. You taste like rainforest.”

“Are we getting married?” Bucky asked, looking bewildered.

Clint laughed, resting his forehead on Bucky’s shoulder. “You’re the one who asked  _ me _ .”

“That was hardly a traditional proposal!”

Clint and Bucky turned to look at the Avengers, who were all smiling at them.

Bucky shrugged, arm still tightly around Clint. “We are hardly traditional. Besides, tried the traditional way. Not a fan.”

“So I guess the real question is, when is the wedding?”

Clint and Bucky shared a look, seeming to talk telepathically. Before anything could be said, the robots began rebooting.

Clint let go of Bucky, punching the robot which had stood up behind Bucky.“Thought you said you blew up their servers.”

“I did!” Bucky yelled as he knocked another. 

“They all dropped Phantom Menace style.”

“I know!”

“Stark?” Clint turned to Tony, who was already fighting the robots in the sky.

“No idea! Call it Cap!”

 

~

 

And that is the story of how Bucky’s meticulously organised plans fell apart, but Clint said yes, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I have made a decision- since the first fic for this challenge was posted on the 7th of January 2016, I have until the 7th of January 2017 to finish.


End file.
